Beautiful Disaster
by LoveByDarkness
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts means new challenges for the terrific trio. Hermione lets a bad situation get way out of control and loses grip of relaity.
1. the aftermath

_She sat crying. Her beautiful purple gown soaked in her tears, with makeup running down her face. He had broken her heart, just like he promised he wouldn't. Thunder rumbled as the rain trickled down from the sky and soaked the ground. The girl was trembling in anger at the thought of the boy's betrayal. The plastic ring he gave her was twirling in her hands; it was a ring that was supposed to show their affection for each other._

_They had been there for each other since the beginning. Through thick and thin. Every crazy adventure bringing them closer together: finding the Sorcerer's Stone, standing behind a friend while defeating a great beast, freeing Sirius Black from the clutches of the Ministry, and all the crazy adventures in between._

But things changed this time around……..

**Note from the author:** Welcome to my freshest story that I have concocted. This is really more of an Intro to the story though…


	2. how it all began

Hermione sat crouched on her bed, getting herself lost in her Potions homework in the light of a single candle. She was deeply concentrated on trying to memorize the ingredients to the Huggelzworth potion. Everyone else was downstairs celebrating the Quiddich victory against Slytherin, but she felt no need to participate in the shenanigans that was going on downstairs. She heard the occasional bust of laughter from everyone downstairs, and she figured Fred and George were doing some stupid jokes with some odd candies, like always.

Suddenly Padma bust in the room laughing, and immediately stopped when she saw Hermione staring at her.

"Sorry, did I disturb your studying?" Padma said in a hushed tone.

"It's all right, Im just trying to finish this homework from Professor Snape"

"Hermione, why don't you go downstairs and hang out?? Ron is looking for you; he said that he had something he needed to ask you"

"Oh, I suppose I should take a five minute break. It is after all Saturday", Hermione said, and gently set her Potions book and her pages of notes down on her bed and brushed herself off, and walked out of the room.

The noises of celebration and laughter came closer as she walked down the stairs. She glanced the room quickly seeing people dancing and laughing, and a crowd watching Fred and George pick on each other, with Ginny shaking her head in disownment at her two older siblings. But everywhere her eyes glanced, she did not see Ron and Harry. Hermione made her way slowly through the crowd, past the twins, and towards the exit of the Common Room. As the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, Hermione heard a loud "BLOODY HELL" from behind the door.

She looked behind the door and there was Ron holding his head and rocking back and forth, and Harry sitting a few feet away laughing his guts out.

"RONALD! Why in the world would you sit in front of the door", Hermione said with a slight giggle.

"Well, I wasn't expectin' anybody to come out it"

Harry was still laughing, but managed to get out "Well, I will leave you two alone now" and got up and went inside the Common Room.

"What did he mean by that?" Hermione said curiously and nervously.

"Well, I need to talk to you about some… things"

"Okay, Ronald.. What is it?"

"You know how last year... umm" he stuttered, "You told me to ask you next time there's a – a – a dance?"

Hermione gulped heavily, "Y-y-yes?"

"What if I were to ask… umm… you to... umm … something other than a dance?"

"What do you mean?"

"At Hogsmeade... this weekend… there is a….umm… a fireworks show… and I was wondering if-f-f-f you would like to c-c-c-come with……me?"

Hermione just stood in shock. Did Ronald Weasley just ask her out? She could not believe it! She had been waiting for this since the end of their first year! She wanted to answer immediately, but she did not want to sound too ecstatic.

"—Cuz Harry is going with Cho. And I figured we were going to both be there—"

"Yes, I would love to accompany you Ron", she said calmly.

They both blushed and let out a sigh of relief.

They were finally going to be a couple. Staring into each others eyes bashfully they stood there, just gazing at one another, when all of a sudden:

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger.. Please go into your dormitories. It is curfew", cam ringing from Professor McGonagall, who was standing right behind them.

The two walked into the Common Room together and walked up towards the stairs.

"Goodnight", said Ron

"Goodnight", Hermione whispered.

Ron ran up the steps to his dorm, and threw the door open. He heard a thud on the ground, he had woken Neville up and sacred him right out of bed! Harry saw the look of excitement on Ron's face and gave an inquisitive look back.

"What's gotten into you Ron? Too much pumpkin juice? Or—"

"—or did Hermione make your day?" chimed in Neville with a sleepy tone, as he stood up rubbing his head.

"You blokes will just ruin it… im not tellin' you anything… not even you, Harry"

They all laughed and smiled and climbed into bed. They turned out all the lanterns and everyone got quiet quickly.

Ron climbed in and just stared at the top of his bed.

"I can't believe she said yes"


	3. the ravenclaw boy

Harry sleepily made his way into the Great Hall, and plopped down at his seat. Hermione had come down about a half hour before as was reading the Daily Prophet. She looked as if she had barely gotten any sleep. Harry grabbed a couple spoonfuls of egg and filled his goblet with pumpkin juice. He just sat there picking at his eggs, when he finally said something:

"So what happened last night?"

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice, and nervously looked around, "Nothing... oh nothing, what-what do you mean what happened last night?"

"What did you and Ron talk about?"

"Harry, I am appalled! That was a private conversation between me and Ronald! You can't go asking all willy-nilly what people talk about in private it is a very rude habit of yours!" Hermione said in an angry tone as she folded her paper and shoved it in her pack. "I will see you in Charms", and she stormed off out of the hall.

She was not quite sure if she should tell Harry that Ron had asked her to the poetry reading. She was walking with her head down, so consumed in her thoughts, she did not see the boy running in her direction. They slammed face first into each other, sending them both flying backwards towards the floor.

They sat there for a minute, Hermione holding her head from where she hit it on the hard floor. When she opened her eyes she saw a hand in front of her face. She grabbed it and the hand pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you, I am so sorry for not paying attention to where I was going, but you were running"

"I am so sorry for knocking you over", came from the sweetest voice she had ever heard. Hermione slowly brought her gaze up from the floor up to the boys face. He was fairly tall, had short, curly brownish blonde hair, with piercing blue eyes and cherry red lips. His robes indicated that he was in Ravenclaw. He was beautiful, more beautiful than Cedric. She just stood looking into his gorgeous face, he stared right back.

"Your Hermione Granger, aren't you?" said the boy.

"Y-y-yes I am"

"Wow, I admire your ambition so much. I've always wanted to introduce myself to you, but it was afraid that I would make a fool of myself… heh, and look how we finally meet"

Hermione started to blush as the mysterious boy was talking about her like a celebrity.

"I guess I should introduce myself, the name is Hunter"

"Hunter, nice to meet you, I am, obviously Hermione"

They just stood and smiled at each other, then a rush of kids came pouring out of The Great Hall. Hunter looked down at his watch; it was time to go to class.

The both started to walk off in opposite directions. Hermione looked back and didn't see him anymore, and let out a sigh of disappointment. She took off running towards the Charms hallway.

"Hunter..."

Later that night, Hermione was sitting in the Common Room talking to Ron and Harry (Ron and Hermione acting the same as usual, but avoiding eye contact). They were laughing and giggling about a joke that Harry had just told, when an owl flew in from the open window and landed on the back of the big chair next to Hermione. It had a letter gripped tightly in its beak with her name on it.

"Who's that from?" Ron said curiously.

"Not sure"

Hermione grabbed the letter from the owl and patted it on its head, and it flew out the window. She opened it slowly and read what was scribbled on the scrappy paper:

_Hermione,_

_I really enjoyed running into you (pun intended) today. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. Meet me at the bridge at Noon tomorrow. If you don't come, I will understand._

_Sincerely, Hunter_

Hermione just stood in shock.

"What does it say?" asked Harry.

"Oh its just from my mother. Saying she loves me and misses me. Goodnight you two, and if your wise you should go to bed now", then Hermione booked it up the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her and just stared at the words on the paper. _. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. _From what she could tell, she liked Hunter already.

But what about Ron…?


	4. the talk

All through the next day Hermione stared at the note that Hunter had sent her the night before. She had only spent about five minutes with him, but she was already entranced with him. Thoughts brewed in her head of what could possibly happen between Hunter and her.

But no matter what, she was going to meet Hunter.

So at noon, immediately after lunch, Hermione made her way towards the giant bridge. She stopped at a distance, and saw him standing in the middle of the bridge, looking out over the landscape. He looked just as cute as he did the other day. She straightened her robes, took a big breath, and began walking towards him.

Hermione slowly and quietly made her way across the long bridge. She was about 10 feet away from him when he suddenly spoke:

"I was worried that you weren't going to come" he said in a rather serene voice.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because… well… I don't want to think about that. C'mon, lets go take a walk and talk a little"

So they started to slowly walk off the bridge, and he started the conversation:

"So with as good as you are with all this magic stuff, you _must_ be a pureblood?"

"Actually, both of my parents are muggles. I'm the only one with magic in my family" she said kind of shamefully.

"Really? Same here. Well, my _parents_ aren't magic. It skipped there generations on _both_ sides. So I kinda know what you go through. My grandpa wasn't too happy when he found out I was in Ravenclaw, they were all in Slytherin."

"Wow, that must be hard. Having to make up for parents lack of magical powers?"

"Heh. Yeah, it's pretty rough. But its okay, Dumbledore helps me with my spells and stuff around time for the OWLs and NEWTs" Hunter said with a slight laugh in his voice.

Hermione started to blush. His laugh was as handsome as he was.

For the next hour, they talked and they made there way around the campus. They found out that they had a whole lot in common.

As they made there way towards the front door of the castle, the giant clock struck one.

"Shit were gonna be late" Hunter yelled and grabbed Hermione's hand and started running. She followed him, stumbling a few times since he was a much faster runner than she was.

"What class do you have next?"

"Charms", she said with a pant.

As they were running up the main staircase (with the occasional break for the changing staircases) he pulled something small out of his pocket that Hermione recognized really well. A Time turner. He fumbled with it, gave it a little turn, put the necklace around both their necks, and off they went spinning. And when they stopped, they were still standing in the staircase, but surrounded by people. He had turned back time 5 minutes, so that they would be on time to class. He grabbed her hand as they pushed through the crowd of students.

When they reached the landing in the wing for Charms classrooms, Hunter just stopped.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I was just wondering what it would take for a guy like me to get a girl like you to go to the fireworks show with me in Hogsmeade?", he gently lifted her and sweetly and softly kissed it.

Just then a hand grabbed her other arm and started pulling her down the hall.

"C'mon, you of all people shouldn't be late" came Harry's voice.

When she got to the entrance of the classroom, Hermione wheeled around and looked for Hunter but he was gone.

She quickly slipped into the classroom just as the clock rang and took her seat. He asked her out!!

"But what about Ron?" Harry whispered in her ear. He had seen the two in the hallway, the kiss on her hand.


	5. the first questions

Hermione sat in a daze all through Charms. She had Ron, whom she had liked since their first year, and now she had Hunter, a new friend who she was falling for. How was she supposed to choose? She liked both, now its just a question of which she liked more.

"Miss Granger? MISS GRANGER??" said Professor Flitwick forcefully, "are you going to attempt to do the Jelly Legs Jinx on your rat?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry Professor"

"What's the matter with her?" Ron whispered, in a semi-concerned tone, to Harry, as Hermione started to flick her wand at the rat.

"Stress. That's all" he said quickly in response.

"Hermione? She is incapable of being stressed!" suddenly the panic arose in Ron's voice, "Does it have to do with me? She isn't backing out of Hogsmeade with me? "

"Ron, chill. Not everything's about you, mate" Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"Right. 'Cuz she wouldn't of said yes if she didn't like me!"

After class, the three of them made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione put her feelings aside for awhile and enjoyed lunch with her friends. Ron told a stupid joke about Malfoy, just as Harry took a big bite of mashed potatoes, and they went flying everywhere when Ron delivered the punch line. Hermione covered her mouth as she picked bits of potato off of Neville's shoulder. Once she had clamed down she took a big swig of pumpkin juice out of her mug. All of a sudden came a loud "hiya" from behind her and a hand clamped down on her shoulder, and pumpkin juice went flying everywhere, mostly onto Harry.

"Sorry Harry." She said shamefully, then turned her attention to the attacker, "You scared me, and I must say that it –"

She let out a loud shriek when she turned around to see Hunter standing behind her. She stood up and threw her arms around him. His blue eyes were looking extra handsome today.

"Ron, Harry. I would like to introduce you to Hunter"

"Hey fella's. Hermione, I was wondering if I could steal you for a minute and take a walk around campus again?"

"Oh, sure! I was done eating anyways. Well boys, I will see you in Potions then?" and she walked off, peculiarly close to Hunter.

"Who's that bloke?" Ron said very jealous.

"Uhh, don't know. But he is a Ravenclaw."

Ron watched the two walk away until they were out of sight. "Whatever…" he muttered.

Hermione and Hunter headed out the front doors and out into the courtyard, and were just pacing.

"So, what is new in the world of Hermione?" Hunter asked with a grin so big that it showed his beautiful, gleaming, perfect, white teeth.

"Nothing new here. Just on Harry's damage control" she said with a slight giggle.

"Who was the red haired fellow?"

"Oh", Hermione said ever so hesitantly, "that's Ron Weasley, A friend of mine"

"You three seem really close, are you sure that there isn't anything there between any of you?"

"Between me and Ron? For heavens sake no. He is like a best friend to me", she said all the lies but said them with confidence, "And Harry has a thing with Cho…"

"Okay, good. Because I'd hate to have any competition"

"Oy! Hunter, get your fat ass over here!" yelled a blonde Ravenclaw boy from across the courtyard.

"Damn it. I forgot I promised Clark that I'd help him organize his Muggle Artifacts notes" he said with a big sigh, "well I will see you tomorrow morning when we leave for Hogsmeade?"

"Sure", she said with an equally huge sigh. As she started to walk away, Hunter grabbed her harm and pulled her back in front of him.

"Wh— ", but before she could finish the word he softly kissed her cheek, and then ran off towards the blonde boy who was still waving at him.

Hermione started to run towards the castle, and put her had up to her cheek just feeling the place that the beautiful boy just kissed her.


End file.
